


Aftermath

by thatsprettygood



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/F, oh boy angst, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 23:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14555436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsprettygood/pseuds/thatsprettygood
Summary: Yellow Zircons pissed.





	Aftermath

“ I can’t believe you.” Yellow Zircon stated. It wasn't angry, but her words shook Blue Zircon down to her core all the same. Blue clenched her hands in her lap. She didn’t want to bring her into this. After accusing the diamonds of shattering Pink, the last thing she remembered was Yellow diamonds hand crushing her. Just the thought of it made the lanky gem shudder in her corner of their cell. When her form was restored, she was here. No explanation, no threats, just Yellow Zircon, who was huddled in the corner with her.  
“ Oh, Yellow…” She desperately wanted to say. “ I never wanted this.” But her mouth betrayed her. she settled on watching Yellow out of the corner of her eye . The zircon sat on the other side of the cell stiffly and silently. Her frame leaned awkwardly on the metal wall. The silence sent a chill down blue’s neck. She couldn’t work against silence. Not her silence.  
“ Yel-”  
“ Don’t.”  
Blue turned her head. “ What?”  
“ I said don’t.” Yellow Zircon stated. “ Don’t start.”  
Her voice bent with agitation.“ Nothing you can say is going to make me even imagine forgiving you.” She began to sit up, her voice rising with every word she spoke. “ I’m actually curious, Blue. When did you start to think that accusing the diamonds of murder was a feasible plan of action?”  
“ But I’m right and you know it! The diamonds are only ones powerful enough to-’  
“ I do know it you idiot! Any peridot worth anything could figure that out, but any peridot worth anything would know to keep her trap shut.” She barked.  
“ Like you know anything about shutting your mouth.” Blue zircon retorted. “ That's not my  
point.” Yellow continued, her face twisting into a scowl. Her arms shook as she spoke.“ I could be working on another case. But instead yellow diamond locked me up ,in here with you.” she said, knowing full well her words stung like gem destabilizer. “Now I’m stuck here along with all of these miscreants!” Hisses were heard on the other sides of the wall. they weren’t alone. Great.  
“ I wasn't trying to pull you into this.” Blue sighed. “ It was my fate and my fate alone, Yellow.” she paused and lowered her head. ”I’m sorry.”  
Yellow zircon didn't bother answering.


End file.
